The Return of the Swaggers
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Swag fad is back in South Park !Plus brand new neighbors are crossing the line with Mayor McDaniels and the other neighbors.
1. The never-ending feud

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story contains very foul language, Violence, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Return of the Swaggers**

**Chapter 1: The never-ending feud**

One snowy and bone chilling morning in the small semi normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Cut to the Hutchison's' residence inside the kitchen where Mr. Hutchison was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper before he left for his supervisory job at the town's water treatment plant that is when C. J. Hutchison came walking in the room looking pissed that he had stepped on a pile of shit which it was Cartman's work because he is still in his swagger trend right now that he is still everyone's target in school after the Swag trend was revealed as a plot to take over the earth by the crab people.

"Dad….. This is getting fucking old with whoever is crapping on our front porch every morning?" C.J. said which his old man had put his paper down to look at him and Mrs. Hutchison quickly turned around to look at him with a dirty look at that moment.

"Curtis Jacob Hutchison, what I'm told you about your dirty mouth young man!" Mrs. Hutchison scolded him for his swearing which she is an average sized SP female with her brown hair was done up in a bun and wearing a white apron over her lavender colored dress which she was busy making sandwiches trays with her catering business right now.

"Geez, mom that I've that one slipped won't have a cow about it at all?!" C.J. said in a very mouthy way which his mother just rolls her eyes at his disrespect, and that is when Mr. Hutchison got up from his spot from the table which he has a meeting at City hall with all the dept. heads and the mayor than supervises the water plant for the rest of the day that he had motioned his son to come with him which he will take him and his twin sister Emma to school while he drives to work.

"Well, I'm better take the kids to school, and heads over to city hall for a dept heads meeting?!" Mr. Hutchison said while he was taking a one more slip of his coffee, and Mrs. Hutchison rolls her eyes at her own husband for making herself to look like the bad guy all time and in silent she greatly disapproves his friendship with the mayor big time which it is helping him to stay on her good side that she is wide known for firing many people for not doing the small things when she is in one of her infamous bad moods. A few minutes later…. Cut to outside in the driveway inside the car where they are leaving for downtown at that moment.

"Dad, do you ever notice that mom doesn't like Mayor McDaniels at all?!" CJ commented on his mother's crazed look that she was showing when she heard city hall or the mayor's name.

"Well, son…. Your mother gets very offense toward me when my boss is a woman that your mother is a jelly hater and a control freak… that is all that I'm saying?!" Mr. Hutchison replied as he looks at him very confused for a quick second. "So, son…..Let's talk about whoever had crapped on our front porch which you needs to be yourself which it is not helping you at all with connecting with people by to pretending to be something that you're not?!"

"Okay…. I'll try then?!" C.J. said along with a heavy sigh while he and my sister got out of the car which they had started to walk up to the school and he looks back at his father at that moment and that is when they are met by the boys and the Goths inside the main hallway .

"Oh. Look your guys it is the faggy swagger?!" Cartman said with an uncontrollable laughing fit which Clyde was standing there wearing an arm sling and a bandage was wrapped around his head, plus he has a couple cuts and bruises on his face after the boys and the new kid beaten the shit out of him which he had a big fall during the Nazi zombie chaos that had overtaken the town a few days ago and Kenny was back to normal has well too after he became a Nazi zombie.

"Oh, c'mon you guys, that we all gone back to we hate each other after that we all had gone through a few days ago… You got to be fucking seriously right now!" C. J. said in a great annoyance as he looks at everyone who is standing before him.

"Because you are a fucking posing douche bag who wears swag gear which nobody likes you…. that is why?!" Craig sarcastically said while he looks back at him.

"Please… leave my brother alone!" Emma screams at them which she had decided to step between his brother and the menacing looking boys that is when they had back off from their stance against her brother after the long curly brown hair girl had went off on them at that moment which they had left the scene.

"Damn….. You are lucky that your sister is here, fag!" Kenny mumbles loudly as he walks away to rejoins with his friends, that is when Wendy and the girls came up to Emma which they are pleased with her standing up against those annoying boys to protect her brother .

"Hey, Emma it is very cool you did there for your brother?!" Wendy said.

"Why don't you hang out with us at lunch today instead sitting with your brother, Emma?" Bebe added.

"Yeah.… It will be fun." Annie said.

"Sure!" Emma replied in a very cheerful filled voice.

"Doll, you need to get over your shyness which you're a cute girl." Lola added too.

"Well, it is a good start with you coming out of your shyness?" Red replied with a big smile.

"Which you'll meet the other girls at our table?" Millie said.

xxx

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to city hall outside of the mayor's office where her personal secretary Mrs. Cunningham sat behind a lobby like desk which she was working on her computer that is when a pissed off Mayor McDaniels came stomping in which she is on the warpath right now after getting no sleep last few nights to do some damage control with the most recent back to back disasters and the U.F.O. crash cover up as building a huge Taco Bell in town by the government's orders which she had to lied to her own townspeople about the truth, plus she has a brand new neighbors to deal with that they are making her more angrier and grouchy with their yelling and playing loud music all hours of the day .

Ummm… excuse me, madam mayor; here are the monthly reports from the dept. heads that you've asked." Mrs. Cunningham said which the mayor had stopped in her tracks and looks at her with those scornfully and tired looking eyes.

"Helen, not now that I'll take a look at them which I need a large cup of hot coffee to wake up?" McDaniels said which the tone of her voice was mixed with anger and exhaustion, and that is when BarBrady came walking in at that moment. "God, help me which I'm in not the mood for bull shit today at all?!"

"Martha, can we have a little chat in your office?" BarBrady asked as he looks at the mayor which she understand what he is saying and they went into her office which he did pay a visit to the noisy neighbors which they were hotheaded toward him to issue a noise complaint ticket this morning. A few minutes later…..inside her office which BarBrady was telling her about the overdramatic meeting with the neighbors right now while she was sitting at her desk to listen what he had to say.

"Well, George…Tell me on how your visit with the brand new neighbors went this morning?!" McDaniels asked after she was taking a quick slip from her black/ orange-colored Princeton Alumni coffee's mug as BarBrady was standing there before her.

"Martha, they went off on me after I gave them a noise nuisance ticket which they had called me a cracker and bitch for you, and they said they will be down here this morning to complaint to you which these morons are in a big surprise." BarBrady said as he was remembering the details of the events that happened awhile ago while he had taken his cap off. "So what is a cracker which I had thought it is a food not a person?"

"How wonderful…. that we need in this town again, fucking swaggers which I've thought that trend was over that died with Bieber, Lil Wayne and that bitch with the pink hair with a stripper's voice?" McDaniels had begins to scolded at the news as she looks up at him which she is not amused at this whole thing after dealing so much this past few weeks that is when Johnson came walking which it is time for the dept. heads meeting. "George, something that you don't want to know about at all?!"

"Well, I better go to the police station to do some paperwork?!" BarBrady said as he was tip-toeing away which he hates those long and boring meetings but the mayor had grab him by his shirt's collar very hard while he was leaving the room.

"Where the hell are you going which you've to suffer just like me, George?" McDaniels asked in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Oh,well gosh, Martha, you've a strong grip….. Why you just cancels the darned thing for another day which we can an easy day at work, plus you are not nice when you have no sleep?!" BarBrady said in a whimpering voice.

"Oh, shut up we are still having the meeting, so get over and let go now!" McDaniels detested loudly which they had walked out of the office to head down to the private council chamber.

_**To Be Continued **_

_Author's Note: there is a couple of the references from the South Park the game which I play it and won in this story and this fic is the sequel to Another Stupid ass Fad which I know that there is a line from that fic is making their rounds on Tumblr right now that was muttered by Mayor McDaniels "What the fuck is Swagger? Which it is cool to me … Now I better figured out for the rest of plot._


	2. Strike Three

**Chapter 2: Strike Three**

Later that same day which it was early evening…. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the living room which Mayor McDaniels was laying on the sofa with a blanket and reading an e- book on her kindle Plus they are watching Investigation Discovery channel with all of spousal murder shows which BarBrady was not affected by this stuff that because he has seen everything in his long career in law enforcement. All sudden their nephew Pete and his Goth friends came walking in which they are completely covered in egg yolk and shells that were thrown by the new swagger neighbors who did in revenge of BarBrady's visit and ticketing them from earlier this morning.

"Aunt Mary, do you want to know what our retard fag neighbors had just did to us while we were walking by?!" Pete said as he stepped forward to show his aunt with the evidence was still on him.

"What the hell happened to you, Peter?" McDaniels said in a very shocked voice when she saw her nephew standing in front of her at that moment.

"Those fucking swagging little ass clowns who lives next door to us which they had thrown eggs at us, and called us a brunch of Satanists who is going to hell when we died." Pete replied as he looks scornfully while he was flipping his long bangs of his face at his own aunt who got up from the sofa which she was wearing an oversized old white dressed shirt and dark green sweat pants which she had went over to the window to looks out at the seated swaggers which Wayne D was along them

"Ugh…..Goddamnit….. I'm better calls your Uncle George about this which he and some of his men can go over there to chat with those lazy ass fuckers again?!" McDaniels replied as she turns around from the windows to looks at the Goth kids that is when her home phone starts to rings at that moment which it was Randy Marsh that he is calling you to let her that his house had suffered an egg attack too along with Broflovskis ."Hello? Yes….Yes….Yes…. I'm fully aware of it which the little fucks had done which they had done to my nephew and his friends a few minutes ago, Hey…. Wait a minute, you're the neighborhood watch president and why are you calling me for…. Fine, I'll call BarBrady then." That is when she had hung up and dialed BarBrady's number. "Hey, George, It is me….. Listen that I'm wants you to do something for me which it is about those idiotic thugs' wannabes that they are causing mayhem in the neighborhood which I've been getting calls from concerned citizens right now, also they had attacked your nephew and his friends too."

"Well, Aunt Mary….. So what is Uncle George is going to do which I love him but he is an idiot?" Pete replied while he looks at his own aunt who was rolling her eyes about his comment at that moment.

"I'm fucking know that your uncle is a complete idiot just like the other officers on the force, Peter." McDaniels said as she had seated herself down on the sofa while rolling her eyes at him. At the same time, outside of the street which two South Park Police squad cars had pulled up next to the neighbor's house which BarBrady was leading the charge of his men right now?

"Oh, Aunt Mary, here comes the Calvary?!" Pete said while he was looking out of the living room's window which the mayor came up to the window at that moment.

"Well, that I'm take that they don't want get yelled by me this time?!" McDaniels said to herself then she looks at her nephew which that they are seeing Wayne D was doing his impression of come at me, bro at BarBrady who has had his taser gun out which he had shot him with the taser that he cries out in pain.

"Damn it, dawg….. Its fucking hurts you fucking fat retard pig!" Wayne D cries out in pain while he was lying on the ground which BarBrady was standing over him with the taser gun still in his hand.

"Well, young man this is what you get for resisting and being mouthy?" BarBrady said while he was ready to get him another shock.

"Go fuck yourself, Officer Butt baby?!" Wayne screams and struggles to get free which he was ready to lunge at the middle- aged and overweight yet stupid police chief but BarBrady had shocked him again. That is when one of Wayne D's swaggers friends quickly came at BarBrady but they are tackled by one of the cops which it had prompted to arrest them.

"Okay, buddy it is look like that you are looking back to the city jail for vandalism, resisting, drug possession." BarBrady said which Wayne spit at him. "Now it is assault on an officer too?!" while other cops was dragging unruly punks to their squad cars which they are taking them back to the station to be booked on many charges. "Well, Wayne which I'm can't wait to see your parole officer tomorrow morning to report your latest charges." Another cop had taken him away which BarBrady had sneaked off to see the mayor at that moment.

xxx

A few minutes later…. Inside the McDaniels' residence which some of the neighbors are there like the Marshes, Broflovskis, Scotches and Liane Cartman with many others that they are bitching about the out of control neighbors in her home office and the mayor was seated at her desk?

"Rabble….Rabble… Rabble!" everyone chanted loudly in the room which BarBrady was standing next to her that is when she had decided to motions everybody to calm down.

"Oh, alright everyone calm down now which you are making my headache much worse!" McDaniels screams out at the top of her lungs which everyone had quiet down."The situation is under control for now which they're spending a night for their little reckless crime wave."

"Mayor, those punks had attacked our kids while they were playing with rocks and eggs today." Randy Marsh said while he was standing before the mayor who sat calmly in her chair to listen to everyone's complaints which she looks over at BarBrady at that moment. At the same time which Pete and his friends were chilling out on the stairs while they are listening to the complaints.

"Oh, don't forget that they had egged our homes and vehicles too." Sheila added.

"Rabble….Rabble…Rabble!" They had started to chant again which she had rolls her eyes at this whole thing.

Damn…..That I see that my aunt and uncle are getting their asses handled to them right now!" Pete said which he had put his cigarette out of his pocket.

"What a bunch of overdramatic conformists that I've seen?" Michael replied which he has his cigarette in his mouth.

"Duh…. Tell me about it?!" Henrietta said while she was rolling her eyes at them.

"I'll call a town-wide meeting tomorrow morning at the community center which we'll discuss this problem fully that I'm making the arraignment for it right now?!" McDaniels said in a very tired sounding tone voice as she was leading everyone out of her while she was texting on her blueberry curve that she used for her mayoral duties."For mother of god that we are getting over panicking stupid ass kids being assholes again?" After she closed the door as they had walk out of the door and BarBrady came to her side."George, you can have the rest of the night off by my order." They both walk over to the sofa at that moment.

"Hey…. What the hell are we having for dinner tonight?" Pete asked which both of them just looks at each other.

"We are having pizza for dinner…Oh, screw cooking which I've an enough for one day, and it'll be delivered too." McDaniels said.

"Well, good that I've a very long shift today that I'm wanted to stay home?" BarBrady replied as he took his hostler belt, bullet proof vest, shoes and hat off that he had on the floor next to his recliner chair which he had sat down in. "Oh, I'm see that you are watching Investigation Discovery right now my dear, do you wants some a little fun."

"Not now, George, that we have young children in our presence right now…. Maybe later?!" McDaniels said while she looks at BarBrady in a flirty away, and that is when Pete and his friends had back off and gone upstairs to his bedroom.

"I'm figured that'll work on them." BarBrady said with laughter.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter which I had major _writer's block for a week straight which finally something had come across my mind at all.


	3. Some Heads is going to roll

**Chapter 3: Some Heads is going to roll**

It was a very quiet night for the South Park Police after dealing with an earlier disturbance that happened in one of the neighborhoods, and Sgt. Harrison Louis Yates is the commanding officer over the force for the night after BarBrady was given the rest of the night off by the mayor which Yates was hoping for a quiet night to catch up with paperwork from after dealing another yet crazy week in South Park that is when his aide –de- camp Det. Mitch Harris came walking up with a piece of paper that he had held in his hands which he has a very shocked look had formed on his youthful and shaven clean face as he looks at his own superior's very puzzled face right now.

"Mitch, what is it now?" Yates asked, after he got off from his office phone which he was checking through his voicemail messages to see any of them to spark any interest to him which it didn't at all.

"Sarge, we have a major situation right now which you need to take a look at this development." Mitch Harris said that is when he had handle him the paper which Yates had taken the note from his most loyal officer to read it very quickly that made him to raise his orange bushy brows at that moment.

"Mitch, are you sure that little punk Wayne D and his friends are not bailed out at all?" Yates said which he was hoping that this isn't true at all which he doesn't want to deal with the very dramatic Mayor McDaniels' bitching and a pissed off rabble chanting townsfolk right now.

"Sarge, it is truth that Donaldson and his friends had been bailed out by one of his wealthy family members earlier this evening." Harris replied while never moving his eyes off from the open folder.

"Ugh. Goddamnit….. That I'm had thought it was going to be a peaceful evening here at the station tonight, Well, Mitch…. If Mayor McDaniels ever find out about this latest fuck up which our asses will be bleeding after she get done with us?!" Yates moaned his frustration out loud after he had just heard from his longtime partner as he had lit a cigarette up to help him to relax his overactive nerves but then he has receives more fucked up news from an unknown officer who came racing in the room which someone had broken into one of the unmarked squad cars which they had stolen a couple of bullet proof vests, taser guns, and a shotgun from the vehicle outside in the parking lot.

"Sir, we have a break in one of our squad cars which they had stolen a couple of our vests, taser guns and a shotgun out from the vehicle?!" The unknown cop said which Yates looks very furiously to what he has just heard.

"Ugh…Son of Bitch, that we are royal fucked right now?!" Yates protested out loud about the latest fuck up while the other uniformed officers and plain clothed detectives who just stood there looking very confused at their superior officer who was swallowing his pride to call BarBrady and the mayor to tell them about the latest screw up." Uh, just great that I've to awake her majesty up which I'd be getting my ass handled by her when I'm called her."

"I'll say call the chief first before calling the mayor, sir?!" Harris commented on his supervisor's nervously wrecking stance who was regretting dialing her number on his phone at that moment.

"Fine…. I'll call the chief about this first." Yates replied along with a heavy sigh as he was on the phone to wait for someone to pick the phone up."Let him deal with her highness then which meanwhile we can look for our stolen stuff!"

"Well, sarge that our trashed unmarked cruiser is back in the city garage which we are waiting for orders to begins with processing the crime scene?" The lead male C.S.I. investigator with the glasses butted into the conversation.

"Yeah….Yeah…Yeah…Sure, You can start it which I've some damage control to do with the mayor and chief right now." Yates said while he is still on his phone.

"Okay. We'll start the search for clues right now, sarge?!" The lead C.S.I. investigator replied before walking away to start his work.

"Well, here go for nothing?" Yates said to himself along with a loud heavy sigh of annoyance to show his disapproval. "Oh. Come on, BarBrady. Please…Answer the damn phone now!"

"Sarge, are you okay?" Harris commented on his friend's frustration that is about to blowup out in the open.

"Goddamnit, BarBrady!" Yates protested his rant out loud.

xxx

A few seconds later….. Cut to City Hall in the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady was there that she was getting some paperwork from her desk that is when BarBrady's cell phone begins to rings that plays The Cop theme which he have pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who is calling him right now at that moment. Which it says Harrison Louis Yates on the lighted up screen and Mayor McDaniels just stopped to look at him very scornfully and wondering why the hell Yates is calling him right now.

"Oh. It is Lou that I think should I'll take the call?!" BarBrady said while Mayor McDaniels had seated herself in her chair to only give him a dirty look for his stupidity.

"What do you think, BarBrady you fucking idiot?" McDaniels started to privately insult him and along with the rest of the police force for their incompetence which it annoys the hell out of her all time. That is when he answers his phone and Mayor McDaniels was slightly rolling her eyes at that moment.

"What…. You got to kidding me right now, okay…. I'll be at the station in a few minutes?" BarBrady said with a heavy sigh as he turned around to looks at the mayor who stood there with her hands are resting against her hips to give him a dirty look.

"What is it now, George?" McDaniels said which she rolls her eyes at him and wondering what the fuck that Yates and his men had fucked up now.

"Someone had bailed those swaggers out of the city jail, and the worst is that someone had busted into one of our unmarked squad car and stole our equipment from it, Martha?!" BarBrady said which he had instantly backed off from her that he knew she is streaming mad as she looks at him.

"What? That someone's balls will handle to them when I'll get to them!" McDaniels screeches out loud with such venom and slams her fist down on her desk at that moment.

"Well, I better go to the station for the briefing…. Martha, are you coming to it?" BarBrady asked when she remained seated in at her desk which she isn't going to it at all because she is pissed and going to work on her paperwork that is sitting on her desk right now.

"No…. I'm not coming which I'm going to work the midnight oil to finish this paperwork right now?!" McDaniels said as she has puts her gold wire framed reading glasses on and dive into her work.

"Well, call me for you need anything?" BarBrady said as he was walking out of the room.

"That I see that I'm in for another shit filled day…..how lovely?!" McDaniels said to herself as she has puts her cheek to rest on her right hand while she writes stuff down.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's notes: The break in of an unmarked police car is actually based on a real local news story that happened a few days ago._

.


	4. A Close Call

**Chapter 4: A Close Call**

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to the Marshes inside Stan's room which Stan was laying in his bed wide awake because he was hearing his parents having a very good time in their bedroom which it was echoing from the furnace vent at that moment? Which Stan looks very annoyed right now after he is trying to sleep but it is not helping at all? That you can hear laughing and moans that fills the room.

"Well, come here then big boy?!" Sharon's voice echoes from the vent that hangs over Stan's bed.

"Yes, madam….That I'm ready for some hot loving right now!" Randy replied with a laugh along with Sharon laughing in the background.

"Ugh….Goddamnit, mom and dad are you watching informative murder porn or playing Minecraft again?!" Stan said in a sleepy protest which his eyes was filled with sleep that he can't stay awake anymore and he walks out of his room with his blanket and pillow to go to sleep out in the living room on the sofa which he has a big test to take tomorrow that is when he has switch on the TV to watch something until he falls asleep. "Finally….I can get some sleep at last?!" but that will soon shattered when Shelley came stomping downstairs raging mad with her pillow and blanket too.

"Move now you damn turd!" Shelly screeches as she pulls him off from the sofa which Stan looks rather very annoyed after he had made a major face planted on to the floor very hard at that moment.

"Oh. Come on, Shelly…..That we can share the sofa?! Stan protested out loud to his older sister's mean stance on not sharing the sofa with him.

"Shut up, turd that I'll pop you in the mouth?!" Shelly said while she was staring at him in a very cold way and gritted her teeth which she was about ready to punch him.

"You fucking bitch!" Stan whispered to him as he walks over to the recliner chair to sleep on there instead.

"Well, I hate you too, you fucking turd!? Shelley mumbles loud to voices her opinion too.

The following morning … Fades to the bus stop which the boys are standing there and waiting for their bus to come which Stan looks very tired right now that he was sleeping while he was standing there and his friends notices it very quickly.

"Hey, Stan awake up which the bus will be very soon?!" Kyle said which he was shaking Stan to get him to awake up that is when Cartman put his hand on his ass which he farts on it, and throw the dreadful smell into Stan's face.

"Oh. Look like the Tai food that I've for dinner last night is going to pay off big time?!" Cartman replied with a naughty smirk that had formed on his heavily plump face and a light laugh came from him which Stan suddenly awoke up after he smelt it that making him want to puke and Kenny was laughing his ass off from the gross out scene at that moment." That I know it will work."

"Ugh….God damnit, Cartman….. What the fuck did you eat last night, fat ass!?" Stan panted loudly to clear his nose from that smell that hangs tough in his face right now.

"Dude, why the hell that you are sleeping while standing here?" Kyle asked while Stan was yawning and trying to awake up.

"Well, it is called my parents were having noisy and wildly sex last night you guys?!" Stan replied while he looks very embarrassed as he looks at his friends.

"Hey, Stan did you see your mom's titties at all?" Kenny mumbles loudly to ask a filthy question which his over perverted mind was overworking that made Stan raise his brows at him at that moment.

"What?" Stan said in a very confused tone voice which Kenny had started to laugh out loud once again.

xxx

Cut at South Park City Hall ….Inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was at her desk doing some of her paperwork along with doing some damage control on the phone with the press about the latest police fuck up all morning which she got off and sighs heavily to herself while both of her aides were standing at her side which Johnson was holding a vanilla colored folder in his hand which it has today's agenda inside. But she isn't in a very good mood right now at all that she has to deal with already this morning after she had found out about the stolen police equipment last night.

"For Christ's sake ….. Can I get one peaceful and normal day out of this semi normal hick town for once?!" McDaniels protested loudly to show her disappointment for her town and the idiotic police force as she stood up from her chair to look out of her main office window that overlooks the town for a quick second.

"Mayor, you know that will never happen around here?!" Johnson advised her who was clearly rolling her eyes at his truthful remark that they never catch a break at all, and that is when BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson came walking in the room which the sight of them that made that mayor looks very annoyed as she looks at them which she had seated herself in her chair to hear them out.

"Well, there is some news to report on right now, Mayor McDaniels?" Yates said which all of top four commanding officers who stands before her that she admires them all for having some balls to show up in her office right now.

"So, gentlemen….What are the good news is then?" McDaniels asked in a very sarcastic tone voice as she looks menacing at them.

"Mayor, we are doing well on that ban on sagging pants that we had put into place a few months to control those stupid gangsta wannabes?" Yates said which the mayor looks much bummed out that she was hoping that they had caught the police equipment thieves.

"Do I'm gives a shit about those stupid ass kids who are trying to be gangsta punks because it is fucking cool trend right now because that little bitch Bieber, that I'm only care about getting those damned weapons back before someone gets hurt or killed because you fucking jack asses had fucked up big time this time?!" McDaniels said coldly and slams her fist down on to her desk very hard which it scared the hell out of BarBrady.

"Well gosh, Martha that we are doing our best to find those punks?!" BarBrady said while he was wringing his hands very nervously which she raise a brow at him.

"Oh. Like you talk that you are the biggest idiot of them all!" McDaniels had quickly shot back at him which he back away from her just like a very frightened little child who was getting yelled at by his own mother.

"It's me, or she is on her monthly warpath right now?!" Yates whispers softly to his own partner who was nodding in agreement with him which she had overheard them at that moment and her aides just looks at them very funny plus BarBrady just shook his head for this nonsense.

"Why you idiots just get out of my god damned sight right now?" McDaniels said while she was shaking her head for this idiocy right now which she have to paperwork to do right now that is when the trio had left the room but BarBrady remained there. That her aides also had left the room too which she looks up at him for a quick second that his kindness always made her day and smiles on bad days even though she is a bitch to him all time."George, I'm sorry for making you look like an idiot and a bitch to myself that I am having a very bad day right now?!"

"Martha, you're a really stressed out right now that is all?!" BarBrady said as he caught her in his arms to comfort her right now which she feels more at peace with him that she was hugging him very tightly and almost kiss that is when they both had heard someone was walking though the door that they both had back away from each other and assumes nothing had happened between them which it was the town's water and treatment plant supervisor Allan Hutchison came in and Johnson came after him looking very concerned at that moment, and BarBrady was standing there next to the mayor.

"Mr. Hutchison that I think Mayor McDaniels is in a meeting with BarBrady right now." Johnson said in a very frantic tone voice.

"Good morning…. Madam Mayoress and Chief BarBrady, so how are you?!" Allan Hutchison asked cheerfully which he and his family had moved to town from Saginaw, Michigan to take the town's water and treatment plant supervisor position to get out of Saginaw, Michigan which that town has a violence problem that Allan wants to raise his family safely in a peaceful and community like South Park over a year ago.

"Oh, Mr. Hutchison….. What, a surprise to see you here at city hall and it is very peachy today?!" McDaniels said which she wants to get a rid of him right now.

"Well, I've the blueprints for updating the water plant here with me right now?!" Mr. Hutchison said while he looks at the both officials at that moment.

"Allan, it is the not time which I've a major problem to deal with right now which it is about a police issue that is why Chief BarBrady is here right now…. Please, come back later." McDaniels said.

"That is right which it is about stolen police equipment that someone had stolen last night?!" BarBrady said which he follows the mayor's lead into lying about their secret right now.

"Oh, never mind that I can come back later which I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting?!" Mr. Hutchison said as he looks very shocked at that moment.

"That is okay…Allan, but you see later?!" McDaniels said while he was walking out of the room at that moment which she sighs heavily for relief that secret remains hidden."Thanks god….. That was a very close call, George?!"

"Yep... You got that right, Martha!" BarBrady answered back.

"Tell me about it, George?!" McDaniels replied which she has a naughty look had formed on her face at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


	5. A Plan of Action

**Chapter 5: A Plan of Action**

Later that very same day which it was late afternoon; cut to the South Park Community Center where a very intense town wide neighborhood watch meeting is coming on right now which everyone was pissed with the out of the control swaggers and the latest crime wave that hits the streets of South Park which someone is going around and breaking into people's houses on the area of Avenue des Los Mexicanos…. On the stage where a long board room table was set out on the stage where sat the neighborhood watch board which it includes Randy Marsh as the group's president, Sheila Broflovski as vice President, Linda Stotch is the treasurer and an older woman named Gwen Prescott who is the clerk and Mr. Slave is the secretary… That Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady were standing there by the wall and behind the seated furious crowd in the back and listening to everyone bitching about all stuff that is happening in their neighborhood right now which you all thought that she'll be on the board, because she hates Sheila and Gwen with a passion and don't want any more stressful hassle after attending to her mayoral duties all day long.

"Rabble….Rabble….Rabble!" The angry neighbors shouts which Randy was doing his best to calm everyone down while Mayor McDaniels was rolling her eyes and thanks her blessings that she isn't the one up there right now.

"Uh, okay… Everybody please calm down right now that I'm know you all extremely upset about the break ins that is happening in our nice and quiet neighborhood." Randy said which he has the mic in his hand while looking out in the crowd of people at that moment.

"Thank God that I'm not on there right now, George?!" McDaniels whispering lowly in BarBrady's ear that no one can hears her complaining right now.

"Oh, come on, Randy that you know that our police force is fucking useless with anything around here?!" Skeeter said while he stands up from his seat and the mayor gives BarBrady a clearly seen dirty look which she is not amused to what she has just heard and had decides to take charge of the situation at that moment .

"Oh, just great that I've to do some damage control that because your idiots can't do your damn job around here again?!" McDaniels snarls lowly as she pushes BarBrady out of her way and heads toward the stage right now.

"Why gosh… That she is very mad right now?!" BarBrady said as he looks at her walks away.

"Marsh, give your mic now!" McDaniels said when she reaches the stage which Randy quickly handles the mic over to her instantly that is when everyone had calm and quiet down when they saw her."That I'm personally on our police's asses right now about not doing their job again, people?!"

"Well, mayor….To me personally that it is not working with them at all?!" Gerald said in a very annoyed tone voice while he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah…..Rabble….Rabble….Rabble!" The angry crowd starts to chants angrily once again.

"Sitting here and chanting Rabble…Rabble…Rabble will not solved anything?!" McDaniels replied with a very annoyed tone voice that she know that she should had gone home for the night, instead of listening to these idiots rabbling over stupid shit.

Meanwhile outside of the community center inside the basketball court that was behind the building where the boys are playing a game of cops vs. robbers which the boys are the cops that they are dressed in their junior detectives 's costumes and Craig and those guys are the robbers dressed in black clothes and ski masks right now.

"You are under arrest you assholes for robbing the South park Bank!" Cartman shouts while he hides up by the building wall which he using a squirt gun as his weapon.

"Oh, fuck off, Det. Cartman!" Craig said which he flips Cartman off at that moment.

"You will respect mah authoritah, Gawd damnit!" Cartman shout back at him in great anger.

"Hey….Cartman, can we arrest them now!" Kyle said which he looks very annoyed.

"Oh, fuck off; you damned dirty daywalker Jew from Jersey!" Cartman shows his anger which Kyle was standing there along with gritting his teeth and has his fists clenched down at his side.

"What did I say about belittling my people, fat ass!?" Kyle said in an angry voice.

"Well, bring it on, brah!" Cartman replied in a mocking way that is when Kyle had sucka punches him in the face hard which it had made him cry big time and sent him running to his mom at that moment. "I fucking hate you, Kahl…..Meem!"

"Wow…. You finally punches fat ass in his fat face which it made me so happy, can I buy your lunch tomorrow, Kyle!?" Craig said when he came over and pulls his mask off.

"Damn, Kyle you finally did it?! Stan said along with Kenny who is laughing his ass off at Cartman's misfortune right now.

Well, he is an asshole which he deserved it big time?!" Clyde said.

"So, Token that you owe me 40 dollars now?!" Craig said.

"Here you go, Craig?!" Token said which he eagerly handles two 20 bucks to him at that moment.

"Why thank you my good man?!" Craig replied.

Xxx

A Few hours later….. Cut back at the Police station inside BarBrady's office where a meeting is taking a place between the three high-ranking officers with the mayor who is ripping them a brand new ass, after she was hounded by a very angry neighborhood watch group members after their home got broken into which Yates is thinking about sending someone undercover right now.

"You damned idiots are making me look bad tonight during the citywide neighborhood watch meeting, because you can't respond to a couple of break in calls at all!" McDaniels said which she looks very pissed right now when she looks at those three idiotic top ranking officers as she walks toward the office's window to look out to see the town.

"Mayor, we have a clear hunch on who is behind the theft which it could be that little swag loving punk Wayne D and his goons?!" Yates said.

"So, what is the deal for not going out to catch these ass clowns in the act, Harrison?!" McDaniels replied which she quickly turns around to shoot a dark glare.

"That we are thinking about we are sending one of our officers as an undercover into Wayne's gang the Mountain side Boyz to lure them into a trap." Dawson added.

"So, you who are planning to send in as the undercover, Tom?!" McDaniels asked which she looks at BarBrady who has a very dumbfounded look had formed on his face.

"Your son, Officer Alexander McDaniels, mayor… That is because he is still in his twenties to catch them off guard?!" Dawson added more to the plan.

"Do you guys know that Alexander fucking hates swaggers and rap music with a passion?" McDaniels said in a very dumbfounded tone voice and BarBrady feels kinda of left out to the plan that he knows his son too well which it will goes not down too good at all. That is when Alex came walking in there which he was dressed in swag gear and looks pissed too.

"Ah, Mother and Chief…. Why the hell that I'm doing this fucktard plan for which I'm greatly despite the swag movement with a fucking passion." Alex snarls angrily at everyone who was standing there before him.

"Stop whimpering and take one for the team, Alex." BarBrady said which he looks very annoyed at his only son that he shares with the mayor while she was standing next to him.

"God, I look like that bitch Justin Bieber for God's sake?!" Alex said which he had thought about Yates' undercover stunt as Yolanda, the blond hair prostitute who had taken every johns and pimps in town that grosses everyone on the force out which that little disturbed scene had made him sick to his stomach."Can I take my fucking gun with me then?"

"Yes… You can, Officer McDaniels that the reason we need you to go undercover for that we can find our stolen equipment and other people have stolen property which your lovely mother can get off our backs?" Yates said that his comment that made her raise her brows angrily at him which he knows that will get under her skin big time.

"Hey…. I'm still fucking standing there you fucking idiots...Well, that is it, I'm coming home for the rest of the night if anything had happens, calls me?!" McDaniels said in a tired voice while she was walking out of the room and heads for home, plus she was texting to BarBrady at that moment.

"Well, I'm better go home too, which the wife just text me so, goodbye?!" BarBrady said after he put his blackberry curve away and walk out too.

**To Be Continued**

_Author's notes: Now on to the grand finale to this story….._


	6. The raid that heard around the hood

**Chapter 6: The raid that heard around the hood**

Later on that night at a local gas station which Wayne D and some of his homies while the others are at home are sitting out on the curb in the parking lot that they are waiting for the waiting moment to go in there to rob the place that is when the under covered Officer McDaniels came walking up to the door which he was having a very hard time walking with his pants hang down past his ass like a penguin right now which he was wired to a plain blue work van that was parked around the corner where Harris and a small group of unknown detectives were sitting at the computer and TV screens along with wearing high-powered headphones to listen in the conversation that is when Sgt. Yates came walking in and dressed as Yolanda when he had broken the illegal sex ring up a few years ago.

"Sarge, are you fucking crazy which it'll possibly gets Alex killed?!" Harris said which in a very shocked tone voice while everybody else looks very sick to their faces that they all remember Yolandagate so instantly that some of them wants to puke when they saw him dressed in drag once again.

"Why you guys are looking at me so funny right now….. That I'm going out to back Officer McDaniels up for when something goes bad?!" Yates said while he was putting his badge and gun in his purse plus places a hearing aid in his left ear while he was fixing his long blond wig before he steps out of the van which everyone just looks at Harris right now.

"Okay then….. What I just saw again?" Detective Doyle said as he looks very oddly at Det. Harris.

"That I'm sees that sarge is getting over his head with his undercover work again?!" Det. Harris replied which his eyes widen with shock right now.

"Ugh…..Fuck me sideways, Damnit, Yates!" Alex softly mumbles to show his disapproval which he had noticed Sgt. Yates was dressed in drag came walking up to the store at that moment. Up by the store's entrance….That is where "Yolanda " had come up to the under covered Alex McDaniels looks furiously at his superior for a quick second that he has those son of bitches in his gasp, and that is when Wayne and his gang of thugs had decided to pull a robbery on Alex at that moment .

"Hey… Big boy, do you have a cigarette on you right now?!" Yolanda/Yates said as he brink at Alexander who is trying so hard not to laugh or get sick right now.

"Why sure I've a smoke on me, you dirty hoe?" Alexander replied in his pretended gangsta slang while he talks with Yates.

"That I'm never see you around here before, hun?" Yolanda/Yates said while the daywalker sergeant who is in drag was smoking his cigarette.

"I'm new in this backwoods hick town to start my drug empire up here, hoe?!" Alex said.

"Give us your bling and phone now, dawg or we will put a cap in your ass if you don't!" Wayne yells as he points his stolen gun at the under covered officer who had pulled his gun out on him too.

"Freeze…..Motherfucka that you're under arrest for attempting an armed robbery and assault on a police officer!" Alex said as he power slammed Wayne on to the ground.

"Streaker!" Yates screamed at the top of his lungs into his radio which the other officers had follows suite that they had cuffed the other gang members too, plus they had recovered the stolen police equipment and some of the loot from the local residents that they had stolen from the neighborhood."So, Wayne, where is rest of the stolen property at?"

"Well, dawg you make one ugly hoe, Yates which I'll tell you where is the rest of the loot at which it is at my pad on Mountain view Dr. by Avenue des Los Mexicanos that is guarded by a couple of my thugs right now ?!" Wayne said which he wants to puke after he saw Yates in drag. "And fuck you too, you damned pigs!"

"Boys, take them back to the station and book on many counts!" Dawson said while the officers were dragging them away.

"Can I take this stupid crap off me now and get my k-9 ready for the raid?" Alex said while he pulls his baseball cap off his head and changes back into his uniform inside the SWAT Team van at that moment.

"Yes, you can which you change and I'm going to change and call the chief too?!" Yates said as he took his long blond wig off at that moment. "That Dawson has required a search warrant from the judge and the Park DA for us for 1456 Mountain view Dr. so, let go!"

That is when BarBrady had arrived on the scene to see what is going right now."Sir that you had arrived on good time because we need a lot of help with this raid" Dawson said.

"Lou, that I'm leading this one just like that one to burst that illegal fried chicken ring which I'm the police chief after all?!" BarBrady said after he had putted his cap back on his head at that moment.

"Yes, sir…. That I'll help you out with this raid which we don't know how dangerous these bastards are?! Yates said after he returned from changing back into his normal clothes which he was wearing an outer black colored proof vest over his white dress shirt.

xxx

Meanwhile at the same time …Cut to City Hall inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk looking very bored while she was doing her paperwork like signing a brand new city ordinance after she and the council had decides to created a brand new law to enforces City codes like removing the landlords or slumlords' licenses and the loss of their properties to the city, if their renters are caught in illegal activities by the police after hearing a lot of people bitching for a week straight. That is when Johnson came walking in the room to put some paperwork in there which he had thought that she went home for the night when he saw her sitting there.

"Mayor, I've thought you went home for the night with BarBrady?!" Johnson asked which he looks very concerned at his boss who just looks at him which she just shrugged her shoulders at her long time friend right now.

"Well, Johnson… There was a problem that George was called back on duty to help those idiots out with executing a raid on a gangbanger, who happens to be those annoying ass neighbors who had stirred up trouble in our neighborhood for weeks?!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh that she had let out while she was sitting in her brown colored leather executive chair looking very concerned for BarBrady's safety, because that one shootout with the colonel's goons while they were trying to killed Cartman for his failure to killed that health nut Jaime Olivier had scared the shit of her at that moment.

"Mayor, that I'm thought that you had expanded the police force to help him out big time?!" Johnson replied which he looks very shocked at his lovely and regal looking boss who is sitting there busy to signing her name on the dot line of the paper at the bottom.

"That I'm greatly hoping that BarBrady is fine right now?!" McDaniels said while she looks worried as she looks out of her main office window. "I'm did do that to lighten his workload, Johnson, but it didn't works out in my end of the plan as always."

During that time, cut to Wayne's pad, outside on the street where a bunch of squad cars and a swat van pulled up which BarBrady was standing by his squad car along with Yates, Harris were getting ready to going into the house when the swat team secure the house for a walk through. Where a crowd of townsfolk who are dressed in their Pajamas, but they had heard yelling which someone had been tased by a cop, but another one had escaped through the window and ran down in an alleyway where BarBrady had caught him off where the k-9 had grabbed a hold of the punk which he had fire his gun off which it had struck BarBrady in his bullet proof vest and he zapped the punk with the taser gun.

"Freeze, Punk!" BarBrady said as he jumps up from his close call with a bullet and that is when Yates and his men had arrived and looks amazed that their chief is still alive at that moment.

"Don't tased me anymore, bro!" Swagger one said while crying his eyes out.

Sir, are you okay which we had heard a couple of gunshots!" Yates said as he looks at BarBrady, but down the street at Cartman's house where Kenny had met a bullet after he had stepped out of the camp which the boys had looks out of their tents that they look very shocked right now.

"Uh, Oh, my god… They killed Kenny!" Stan screams bloody screams when he saw his blood coved friend lying on the ground.

"You Bastards!" Kyle screams out with his line too.

"Fucking gangbangers that I'm hate them so much!" Cartman angrily muttered out loud.

Back at the scene after the raid was done and everyone went home for the night that is when the mayor had arrived at home which she saw the bullet sticking out of his vest that she was thankful for the vests that they had purchased them for the force at that moment ...Inside their house which she hugged him very tightly and looks very relieved when she saw him.

"Thank God that well made vest had saved your life?!" McDaniels said along with tears of joy that was rolling down her face.

"Martha, I'm fine which it had created a bruise on my chest a little?" BarBrady said.

"Let have some alone time, George for the good job you did tonight?!" McDaniels said in a very flirty tone voice which BarBrady had followed her upstairs with laughter as they chases each other which Pete was in his bedroom laying on his bed and listening to Cradle of Filth which he had heard them through his headphones.

"I see that Uncle George is getting very lucky tonight." Pete said to himself while he was reading Edgar Allan Poe's poems right now.

Cut to Kenny's House inside Kenny's bedroom which Mrs. And Mr. McCormick came walking in there with the newborn Kenny who had been reborn that they had putted him on his orange parka that was resting on his torn up bed.

"I knew that we shouldn't have gone to that damned cult meetings in the first place." Mrs. McCormick said to her husband.

**The End**


End file.
